Shawn James Harker
Shawn James Harker SHAWN HARKER: Shawn is a lady loving tough social kinda guy. He enjoys making new friends, and plotting against the people who are mean to him. His best friends include Nolan, Garrett, and Alexis. Shawn is known for his failures with women and his friendly personallity. He is the starter and co-creator of Drawing Battle. Shawn is one of few cartoon charachtors who have 5 fingers. Powers Shawn has a vast amount of skill such as his strength and agility. He also has great skills with a sword. he is seen using this weapon the most out of his various tools. He also has the ability to summon and control fire. he is also imortal and comes back from the dead which has been the running gag in the Drawing Battle series. He is also shown to even forget he is immortal at some times as shown in the story The curse. He is also Insane.. No literally, he is Insane.... There are also new rumors spreading about Shawn that he is a ghost possesing a boy named Henry's body... Alteregoes The Blaze: The Blaze is the main alterego Shawn uses, usually fighting crime as him. But when he's mad, he is usually causing crimes with White Pants Man Perm Shawn: Perm Shawn is a super hero known for shooting beams at people turning there hair do's into perms Relation ships Penny Everglades: Shawn married peanut but they soon got a divorce because shawn forgot who she was, due to his insanity. Nolan Lee: One of shawns best friends Garrett Rifkin: Garrett is one of Shawns best friends, even though Shawn has many plots to destroy him, for all the attention he gets from girls. Derpy Dan: Shawns minion who has mental retardation who has trouble doing things for him, but usually manages.. Ricksaw: Shawns former minion now seeks revenge on his leader. White Pants Man: White Pants Man and Shawn do evil together when Shawn has a bad day Finnley: Shawn dislikes finnley, but still hangs out with him. Zyanya: One of Shawns best friends. they hang out alot, and text alot. FUNFACTS! -Shawn is a real person - Has serveral alteregos -Is on the top ten most wanted in canada - Has a aggresion towards nolan for his edit on the top of the page - His Weapon was created from the fires of hell -His knicknames include DJ and Pink Slippers -Shawn is shown to have a very emotional tight relationship with all of his friends, and when loosing them, he shows he actually does have a heart. - he is 1,013 years old - Is single, (yup ladies, im here) - His mind was erased and Now goes by the name Rambles (All new Shawn updates will go there) - Is becoming quite fluent in Serbian talents! -Shawn enjoys to draw -he can sing alittle, but only in his real deep voice. -Shawn is a master at impressions and voice over work! -Good story teller -Funny -Strong -Good at making friends -Can play piano -He is curently teaching himself how to play guitar - Can play the Ukulele -Speaks more than one language Shawn Quotes -SHUT UP NOLAN! -Back from hell again! -Score! -SWEET! - What, i like half naked girls on my back! -Dude, its like there's a tuba up your ass -We should make an epic rap battle of history! yeah but with out the battle and without the history.. -Why can't i win for once! -Come at me bro -To the girls bathroom!!! -dude.. thats pretty ****ed up right there -OH NO IMEDIATE FOOL PROOF PLAN BACKFIRE! - Oh crap did we leave her sister at mc donalds! D; - Hello? would you like to learn about Jenova? -Да, ја могу да говорим српски, да победи! The War Shawn Becomes leader of the marines, and saves many lives. Shawn died a heroic death, saving the world in Operation D.E.S.T.R.U.C.T. Shawn finnaly went to heaven. (But after a few years came back) Shawn short story "Are you sure this is safe?", the little boy Shawn was babysitting said in a shaky voice. Shawn was at the top of a hill with a four year old in a cart about to ride down. "Sure it is i do it all the time.", Shawn replied. And then he began running and jumed in as the cart zoomed down the hill, but went right of the side of a cliff. "Oh sh*t!", Shawn yelled as he saw how big the drop was. He grabbed the kid put him on his back and tried to aim for the lake at the bottom. The kid enjoyed it and survived but shawn died on contact. "Mister.. are you ok" A big explosion happened, and Shawn walked out of the fire. "Yeah i'm fine" Alternate demensions Shawns South Park- In south park Shawn is Best friends with kenny Mccorimik. The Simpsons- Inm spring field Shawn is friends with the simpsons bullies. Anime- Nothing is the same in anime, except his personality. He has a scary battle armor and wavy hair. Also, a winged sword. Other Anime- Just regular self, except better drawing. Category:Main Charachtor